lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Reasons Reirei Has Permission For Her Scenes And How Differently Canines Mind Their Manners Compared To Us
Reirei is one of the omnivores tht's why she's shown the way she is in her Jackal Style song, but that's also why creators of this series shouldn't force her species to chase the heavy hoofed creatures like the elephants. She had permission to talk quick and speak for her jackal pups the way she spoke clarifying and reasoning a bit with Kion not because she's mean but because in the lifestyle of social canines Reirei's the alpha, and whether it's protection or loyalty that's needed to be shown at the moment the alpha is the one who does the most speech. Reirei's Jackal Style song wasn't clear to the majority of fans, but I know it meant the same stuff Baloo's Bear Necessity song meant. The main reason the two songs had their lyrics sounding different by word is because how they live isn't quite the same. Think of the caution wild canines use and how different the diets of bears and canines are then it's easier to see Reirei told her jackal pups the truth, the issue is most people didn't understand what the accurate message was so Jackal Style is one of the songs many made fun of this mother jackal about. In the canine communication Reirei's an alpha jackal who minds her manners well, her scenes just confuse people more than the Jungle Book has, plus that her species wasn't respected as thoughtfully as the wolves Balto and his daughter meet in Balto's sequel. But the other thing Reirei needs to alert her mate Goigoi repeatedly, the creators of Lion Guard series just didn't have Reirei do it the calmer way which would be using her paw to touch as pack member on the head the ruff or a shoulder without swiping. But Reirei doesn't dislike her mate, she just actively tells Goigoi I'd like you to cooperate please or gives him caution the active way. It's Janja who actually irritates Reirei, and Scar's the one Reirei has to repress her fear of. Giving active cautions isn't anything unusual even with the real wild canines it doesn't matter if you're talking about the wolf, coyote, dingo, the dhole, or the jackals they all have times of telling pack members, don't mess this up please, that's sort plan would put the whole pack in danger try to be more prudent, wait patiently for your turn to eat, before you're really the new alpha I'd rather test you to know about the safety of the rest our pack, rogue wolf it sounds like you've had some trouble surviving are you hungry, rogue wolf even if you're hungry don't steal from my caches there needs to be plenty of food for everyone, we're both an alpha however even our own population needs to be controled so you and I will see which one is the stronger alpha here, low ranked omega don't disobey me, you haven't been caring much about the pack so unless you start treating this pack nicer you'll be kicked out now start showing some respect, we're all in this together so let's go catch some prey, human we're not after this hoofed creature because we enjoy harm NO it's because we can't have too many old weak or sick creatures on the planet, human we've done nothing disrespectful to you so would you please leave our range, human don't even try to harm my pack roof roof roof get back. Even the signs of saying I agree or yes you're the one I choose and other speeches of pleasure during the time of two young wolves choosing their mate are quite active and look kind of playful. Actively or quietly going from place to places wild canines know how to be careful about who they welcome. The foxes choose friends even slower than a wolf does. Reirei's wise enough to know around and Janja and Scar she's not really welcone, repressing her disagreement is just the safest solution. And her lyrics in I'm Gonna Run This Dump prove her patience of imrpovement, she just wants enough food to survive. Wild Canines they're a lot kinder than their appearance makes them seem. Caanidae are really essential. overpoluated seas, weak tree, land lacking food, starving pets, mad herds, or similar scary stuff like hyena sneaking up to our houses we don't want anything terrible like these issues that's part of why I'd suggest to start giving poor Reirei new scenes that show her more respect. Without wild canines the planet is quite likely to die. Category:Blog posts